The Power
by Salazzar Gryffndor
Summary: The charcters dont have magic but certain charcters have a differnt power. some charcters are mine and some charcters i have changed there apperances.i am sorry if it looks buntched together i didnt write it that way it just posted that way i cant fix i.


Harold Potter was thirteen when he finally realized he was, shall we say, unique. Harold, or Harry to everyone except his mother when she was angry, was a quiet, unimposing kid. He was by no means ugly, but wasn't really handsome either. Plain was the best word to describe him. Not a jock, but fit, because he liked to swim a lot. Not competitively, but just for recreation. He was somewhat of a bookworm, though nobody ever called him a nerd. He had black hair, which he kept short; a fit body, and a quick mind. He didn't have many friends, mainly because he was very shy. He always worried about other people rejecting him. What he was about to discover didn't help that impression very much.

Harry had always noticed he was able to get his way with his family and his few friends very easily all through life. He didn't really think about it much, it was just the way things were. Harry was the middle child in a family of three kids but he was adopted but considered part of the family. Violet, his older sister , was fifteen, and a real looker. She was tall and slim, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a beautiful pair of tits and a nice ass. She always acted superior, but she looked out for Ron, and was always willing to give in to him during an argument. His younger sister , Rose, was something of a pain. She was always whining about everything. Rose was 10, and going through her "me" phase. Actually, to Harry it seemed as if she had been going through her "me" phase since about age 5, but nobody cared what he thought about it.

Harry didn't realize that he was not just a normal kid. Harry was a very special individual: a true psionic, and a rather strong one at that. He had been manipulating minds since the day he was born, without any effort at all. Of course, until that one fateful day that happens to all psionics, he knew nothing about it.

Harry's fateful day finally came while he was walking home from school. There was a gang in his junior high school that took great pleasure in beating the crap out of smart, unpopular kids. They hadn't gotten around to Harry yet, for whatever reason. But today was his day.

"Hey Potter, where ya goin'?" The biggest one, Dudley, strode right up to him and blocked his path.

"I'm going home, Dudley. Could you please get out of my way?"

"Ooh. Big words, tough guy. Why don't you make me?

Now, Harry was in no way capable of handling Dudley. Dudley was sixteen and still in ninth grade. He was a weight-lifter, and a martial arts student. Harry knew he either had to find a way to talk himself out of this, or he was going to get hurt. He really didn't have high hopes for talking, though.

"Look, Dudley, I just want to go home. Now get out of my way." As he said those last words, a funny feeling filled his head, and Dudley took on a peculiar look. For a moment, he feared Dale would deck him, but all of a sudden, Dale turned to his friends and said,

"Ah, let's go. He's not worth the effort."

His friends followed after him, but Harry could tell from the looks on their faces that this was not what they had expected Dudley to do. Harry walked home in total confusion. Why did he turn away? And what was that feeling I had just then?

When Harry got home, he headed for his room. His mother as he called her but really his called up to him, "Harry, honey! Your Dad will be here to pick you up in an hour!"

"Aw, shit," Harry muttered to himself. His Uncle was the last thing he wanted to deal with now. His Dad had divorced his mom when Harry was ten. Over the past three years his dad had tried to turn him against his mother. His Dad was a real jackass, one of those white-supremacist, anti-Semitic, has- the- solution- to- everything assholes who have no clues about reality. He never understood why his mom had married the guy, and was just as glad he was gone. The court had given his Dad, James, visitation rights, and James followed them to the letter. Ron headed downstairs to talk with his mom.

"Mom? I'm really not in the mood to deal with Dad this weekend. I've told you how he is." "Now, Harry. I know you're not happy with the situation, but the judge gave him the right to see you."

"Yeah, but what happened to MY rights? Where's my right NOT to see HIM?"

"Harold, don't you use that tone with me, young man! Now you get ready to go with your Dad. Now."

As his mother turned her back, Harry felt that weird feeling in his head again. He was never sure why he said what he said next, or why he said it with such confidence. "I am NOT going with Dad today, or any more. You and he will just have to deal with it."

His mother turned around, hand raised to slap him for his insolence, but as soon as she saw his eyes, she froze. It wasn't the emotion she saw there, for there wasn't one. It was simply as if she could not resist what he had said.

"Okay, Harry." She lowered her arm to her side, "If that's what you want, I'll tell your Dad."

"Thanks Mom. I'll be upstairs in my room."

As Harry was about to leave, she called out, "Make sure you do your homework before you watch TV."

"Okay." Harry headed for his room, more confused now than he was when he got home. Well, not entirely. He was smart, and he was beginning to see a pattern.

Every time I get the funny feeling, people do what I tell them to. Wait, I'm missing something: Mom didn't do what I said until she looked at me. Hmm. I wish I could experiment, but I don't know how to make the funny feeling come back. He needn't have worried about that: the funny feeling was only the use of the power. The power was always there, but he didn't know that yet.

He thought about it for about forty-five minutes, and was starting to understand some strange events of his life, when he heard yelling from downstairs.

"Don't you tell me I can't see my son, you bitch!""He doesn't want to see you, James. I can't force him to go.""Then why isn't he here to tell me that? You're just making this up so..." He stopped, because he saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs."Harry, what the hell is going on? What has this bitch screwed into your brain?""Nothing, James. I have decided that I'm not going to listen to you badmouth my Mom anymore. Just because you don't like her, that's no reason I should have to listen to you talk mean about her.""You listen here, mister! You will refer to me as-""Fuck you!" Harry's mother turned white at that, and Harry wasn't sure he looked much better. He had no idea where this all was coming from. He knew swear words, of course, but he never used them in front of his parents, for obvious reasons. Right now, it didn't seem to matter, though. He had that feeling again. "I've had all of you I'm going to take! I AM NOT going to go with you, now or EVER again! Leave this house now, and don't ever come back!" Harry finished, and he was sure that if he had been looking in a mirror, his expression would have cracked it. He was looked into his Nephew's face and saw... nothing. There was not the slightest hint of anger or rage, despite his raised voice. Somehow, he felt compelled to do exactly as his son... ordered. There was no other word for it. "Harry... what are you saying?"James was stronger willed than most; he needed more 'encouraging'. "Leave this house. NOW! Returning would be a very bad idea." Harry left that statement hanging, and was gratified to see his Dad hurrying out the door. He looked at his mom and asked, "What're we having for dinner?" He wasn't trying to be cool, he was trying to change the subject."Um... I don't know yet. Uhhh, Harry? What...""What is it, Mom? Are you worried about Dad?"Harry's mom either figured Harry had no clue as to what was wrong here, or she didn't want to discuss it. "What would you like to have for dinner?" "Ummm, hey, we haven't had pizza in a while. And you look like you had a rough day at work. Why don't we just have a couple of them delivered?""A couple? Are you that hungry? Or did you forget that neither of your sisters will be home for supper?""Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'd forgot. Why don't I order it, while you go take your shower and stuff.""Okay, that's fine. I'll leave the money on the table. Be sure to call me when it gets here." She started to go upstairs, then she stopped, turned, and said, "Harry?""Yeah, Mom?""Thanks for sticking up for me with your Dad.""No sweat. You know I never liked him, Mom.""Okay. Order the pizza now. I'll be in the shower." She continued up the stairs, but she was still puzzled by the events of the wasn't the only one. Harry was thoroughly confused now. He ordered the pizza, then sat down to watch some television. He never even managed to turn the set on, so engrossed was he in his , the feeling seems to come when I want it to. Or maybe it comes when I'm angry? No, that's not right. I wasn't angry at Dudley : I was terrified. Maybe it just needs a strong emotion. Let's see, there are lots of strong emotions. Hate, Anger, Rage, Happiness, Love, Lust...That last thought seemed to come unbidden. So did the picture of Lavender Brown that popped into his head. Lavender was in his history class. She was a slim, brown-haired, green-eyed beauty. She didn't have much in the chest, but she made up for it with her legs, ass, and face. She was always teasing Harry. He wanted madly to ask her out, but he knew it was futile. She'd never say yes if he asked, but, more importantly, he'd never have the courage to ask. But what if I could make her go out with me?He let his thoughts wander along this tangent until the pizza arrived. The only conclusion he'd come to was that he needed to think about it some more. And maybe practice a bit, if that was possible.

Dinner passed without incident, mainly because neither of them wanted to talk about it. After dinner, Harry excused himself up to his room, and his mother watched some TV.

For the next four hours, Harry's thought pattern went something like this: If I can make people do what I want... But how do I inspire a strong emotion in myself on command? And why do they only obey, if that's what's happening, when they look at me? What else am I missing? Who do I try this stuff on? It's got to be someone who won't talk... Maybe Violet and Rose? They might tell Mom, though. But not if they didn't know what was going on. What could I make them do? Well, Rose could be nicer to me... Violet's okay, but she's always putting me down... What about Lavender... At this point, he fell off into fantasy until he regained himself and started all over 's mother went to bed at 11:00. She came in and gave him his usual hug. Just for the hell of it, he added a kiss on the cheek tonight. Purely innocent, something she would write off to the unusual day. Neither she nor Harry knew it was a precursor of things to got back on track to his problem. Though he was an excellent student, and his best subject was the Sciences, nothing he'd ever read helped him here. He did remember something from a psychology book, something about hypnotism... No, this wasn't the same phenomenon: too quick, and too forced. At least, he didn't think so. He decided to try some small experiments when Violet got home. Rose was staying over at a friend's house, so she wouldn't be around to get in their way. It was Friday night, so his mom didn't really care how late he stayed got home around 11:30. She'd been out with her girlfriends, to the movies or something. She stopped in Harry's room, since his door was open."Hey, Harry, " she said quietly, "I thought this was your weekend with Dad."Harry tried to control his voice. He was still upset about this evening. "I'm not going with that bastard anymore. I'm tired of listening to him talk about Mom." As he was saying this, he was concentrating very hard on his sister. It was dim in the room, with only a small light on, so she couldn't see him staring. In his head, he was trying to tell her, This was an important test: he needed to know whether or not his... power? ... was real, and, if so, could he do it silently, or did he have to make his commands vocal."Good for you, Harry. None of us liked him those last years. At least Rose and I were lucky enough that he didn't want to see us. I really feel sorry for you, having to deal with him these last few years." As she was talking, her left hand idly strayed up to her right shoulder. Not being a totally unnatural act, she didn't really notice. And she couldn't see the look of utter astonishment on her brother's face."Thanks, Violet. Well, I guess I should get to bed. How about you?" He didn't want to press his luck just yet, and he needed to think about his next moves, so he wanted her out of the room."Well, yeah I need sleep, but I've also got a project for school to work on. I don't suppose I could trouble you for some help tomorrow?" His sister was the first to admit that her younger brother was far more intelligent than she was."You know the rules, Violet. I'll be glad to help you. For a price.""Yeah, OK, OK. What this time?" This was standard procedure. He'd probably have her doing his chores for a week. It didn't matter: she really needed the had other ideas in mind, but he couldn't tell her that. "Well, we'll see, depending on how much I have to do. Now, go on, Sis. I've gotta get some sleep. That fight with Dad really wore me out." He knew playing on her sympathies would work: it always had."OK, bro. Talk to you in the morning." She left for her room next door, and he closed the door. Well, almost. He knew his sister wasn't going to be asleep for at least another hour. He wasn't sure he'd be getting any sleep at all.I found out three things from that. One, whatever this is, really is. Violet never does that motion on her own, or at least I've never seen her do it before. Two, it works silently. Finally, and most confusing, it worked with her not looking at me. But Mom didn't react until... Oh, wait. All the times this has worked, it's not that they were looking at me, but that I had a mental image of them. Hey, that's it! But, wait. Is that the right answer? Damn. I wish I had a way... Aha!Violet was quietly reading some information for her project. She didn't want to take advantage of Harry, she just needed his help. Harry was a typical straight "A" student; he even tutored students five months out of the year to make extra money. He certainly could help her with was wearing her nightgown, with a light robe over it. Absently, she pulled the robe off and set it on the bed. She continued her reading, but presently she felt the need to go to the bathroom. Normally, she would not have left her room without her robe; she was very conservative about her body, but this time, for whatever reason, she chose not to bother with it. She walked out of her room to the ! It works! Calm down, Harry, it could be a coincidence. Never mind that it is something she's never done before, it could be spontaneous. Well, maybe, but if phase two works...Now Violet was confused. She finished up in the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. The look she saw on her face was oddly blank. For reasons she would never be able to verbalize, she pulled off her nightgown. Now she was completely naked. She took a long look at her body in the mirror on the back of the door. 5'7", slim, fit, 36C breasts, beautifully sculpted thighs, and an ass that wouldn't quit. She was proud of her body, but also very protective of it. She never went around the house without being fully covered, in at least her robe, or shorts and a T-shirt. Tonight, however, she opened the door and walked slowly, proudly to her room, carrying her nightgown over her awesome! Damn, she has got one hell of a body. I wonder if I could... Ooh. she would be so fine. And that would be an ultimate test. If I can get my sister to fuck me, without telling Mom afterwards, then maybe I can go after Lavender...Violet made it back to her room, and Harry lay down to make his plans for tomorrow. His mother had a business meeting, Rose wouldn't be back until late Sunday, so it would just be Violet and him tomorrow. If all went well, he would exact a high price for helping her with her project. With these thoughts, Harry finally drifted off to came very quickly for Harry. It seemed as if he'd only been asleep for a few minutes. He took a look at his alarm clock, and he knew his mother was already gone for the day. He thought over his plans for the day before getting out of bed, stroking himself all the while. He stopped that quickly, not wanting to waste anything. He did wonder how he had gone from normal kid to pervert in less than a day, but then reminded himself that any teenager with the power he seemed to have would do the same damned thing. That satisfied him, for now, and so he set his plan in motion.

He headed for the shower, knowing his sister had just finished up with hers. He stepped into the shower, and let his body warm up to the hot water. Then, he tilted his head back, and started forming an image...Violet was brushing her hair. She was wondering what Harry would want from her for his help. All of a sudden, Violet had an image of Harry that she had never had before: One of him wet, lathering himself in the shower. Next, she saw his cock, hard as iron, pumping away in her pussy. The call was irresistible. She thought to herself, Maybe he'd be interested in my services, too...Violet got up and walked to the bathroom, still completely naked from her shower. She slipped quietly into the bathroom. She could see Harry's shadow through the shower curtain, and she knew that he tended to space out while showering, his mind always thinking about something. She stepped to the back of the tub, lifted the edge of the shower curtain very carefully, and stepped inside. The air was hot and steamy, but she had a clear view of her brother's backside. She admired the view for a minute, then, with a tentative hand, she fondled his ass knew he had to pretend to be surprised, but his body almost betrayed him. He faked a jump, half-turned and said, "What are you doing, Violet?""Violet, um... I don't know how to say this. I need your help with my project, and... well, I thought maybe..." By this time, she had turned Harry all the way around, without much resistance on his part. As her words trailed off, her hand reached down and stroked his cock."Are you proposing a trade of services, Violet? Just what are you suggesting?" He was having fun, now. He realized that she thought this was HER idea. This was a new twist. He'd have to figure out why later. Right now, his mind was... had knelt in front of him, and, without a word, she had started jacking his cock in her hand. With her other hand, she gently fondled his balls. When she planted a kiss right on his piss-hole, he shuddered."Oh, yeah, Violet. Suck it, suck it hard."And so she did. Violet took as much of his shaft into her mouth as she could, swirling her tongue around it and sucking for all she was worth. Her cheeks were caving in from the vacuum, and Harry knew he couldn't take much more of this, but he really didn't care. A few more moments, and he came, squirting what felt like buckets of come down her throat. She swallowed all of it, and kept sucking until she got it all. Then she stood up, pressed herself against him, and said, "Have we got a deal?""Um, yes I think we can come to some sort of agreement, Violet." It was very hard for him to talk just then, but somehow he managed. She didn't help any by giving him a kiss full on the lips, either."Well, I'll let you finish your shower now. I'll be downstairs. Tell you what, I'll make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, okay?"Violet rarely made breakfast for him, which was too bad, because she was good at it. He wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. "Alright! Thanks, Violet. For... all of it."She just gave him an impish smile and left, going to her room to get dressed. In the middle of buttoning her blouse it finally hit her. Oh my God! What the hell did I just do? I just blew my own BROTHER! Shit, what if he tells Mom? I mean, he didn't stop me, but I nearly raped him in there! I've got to get him to promise not to tell, no matter what! She couldn't know what his price would be, and she wasn't prepared to pay it, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. After all, it hadn't been her idea in the first place.

Breakfast was a strained event. Harry had to at least act like something odd had just happened. The hard part for him was not dancing down the stairs to the kitchen. He realized that she thought the whole thing was her idea, but he had no clue as to why. However, he could tell by the look on her face that reality had settled firmly back into her head, and she was upset, and afraid. This could be useful, he breakfast, they got to work on her project."What's the project for, Sis?""It's a biology project, I've got to demonstrate the Crabs cycle, or whatever." She was horrible with science terms."I believe you mean the Krebs cycle. That shouldn't pose too much of a problem, though I haven't studied that sort of stuff in a while. Let's see what the assignment is..."They worked for hours. It was a complicated assignment, and he knew that, under normal circumstances, he would have gotten her to do his chores for at least two weeks for this. However, he had different goals in mind. All day long, he had been forming images of her completely undressed, screwing him madly. This kept his sister off balance, unfocused, and got her very horny. Around 3:00 they wrapped up the project."Well, that's about it, Violet. I think you can handle the final write-up, don't you?" In his head, he was forming pictures of her throwing him down on the bed and ripping his clothes off."Yeah, I can do that, no prob. Now then, I think you deserve your payment now..." She moved close to him, placed both hands on his shirt, and ripped. He was only wearing a thin T-shirt, so it ripped pretty easily, except for the collar. She tore this off over his head, and pushed him back onto the bed. He decided to play this one up a bit."Wh-what are you doing, Violet?""Quiet, Harry. I'm just fulfilling our bargain." She tore at his jeans until she got the belt undone and his pants off. He was trying not to cooperate TOO much, but it was hard. Now that she had him naked except for his underwear, she started on her own clothes. For this, he'd imagined her taking her time, trying to turn him on. Not that this was necessary: his cock was hard as a rock and straining at his briefs as it was. Slowly she peeled off her T-shirt, leaving her bare-chested. Oh, geez, what a view, he thought. Next went her shorts, and finally her panties. Much better than the view last night. Now, carefully, she worked his underwear down his legs and off. She lay on the bed, her head right at his crotch, and again she started licking his cock. Harry reached over and fondled his sister's ass. Just the right combination of soft yet firm. He didn't want to push his luck, but he just HAD to touch her pussy. Slowly, he reached down and stroked lightly across her lips. Her reaction was immediate and favorable. He continued this until she sat up."Okay, Harry, baby. It's time I paid you for your help." With this, she straddled his waist and slowly lowered herself onto his dick, guiding it in with one hand, while her other hand massaged one breast. Her tunnel was heaven to Harry. All the things that were pleasure were wrapped up in this one sensation, and God was she tight!Slowly, teasingly she lowered herself down until their hips met. Then slowly she'd raise herself back up until just the very tip of his cock was inside her. She kept this up for a while, until she had brought herself to a point where she was about to explode. All of a sudden, her movements grew much quicker. Harry reached up and started rubbing her tits, paying special attention to the nipples, which were standing at full attention by now. Violet's actions became frantic, until, all of a sudden, her back arched, her body froze, and her mouth opened in a silent wail of ecstasy. Her pussy muscles were squeezing and milking Harry's cock for all it was worth, and he couldn't take any more. His come spilled forth from his dick with the power of a fire hose, or at least that's what it felt , they both came down from their climaxes, and cuddled together on the bed, Ron's shrinking cock still buried in his sister's pussy. His sister was finally coming back to reality, and Harry saw the look of terror appear on her face."Ohmigod! Harry, what have I done! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She paused, because she was confused by the look on his face. "Harry? What is it?""Dawn, you've been a very bad girl. What do you think Mom would do if I told her what you just did?" Harry was enjoying his new power over his sister, and this part had nothing to do with... the Power."Oh, Geez, Harry, Please NO! I'll do anything, anything! Just please don't tell Mom!" Violet was almost panicked by now, so Harry thought he'd let her off the hook."Okay, okay, Sis. Calm down. I won't tell Mom, but there is a price. From now on, you do as I say. You won't put me down anymore, and you'll be a lot nicer.""Okay, sure. No problem, Harry.""I'm not through, Violet. There's one more thing."Violet wasn't sure she wanted to hear the "one more thing". "W-what is it, Harry?""You and I will do this," and he gestured to the bed, "again, and whenever I want it. Otherwise, I just might have a conscience attack, and tell Mom.""Harry, NO! You can't..." And then it started to dawn on her that he had been in no way surprised by the day's events. But how? I mean, I've been thinking all this stuff. I never said anything. He's got me. I don't know how, but he's got me. And, she silently admitted to herself, it hadn't been half bad. Her brother had let her do it at her pace, which was a lot better than any of her boyfriends."Okay, Harry. You win. But, from now on, we'll need to use protection. You know, a condom."That thought had never occurred to Harry. He really didn't want to get his sister pregnant. That involved far too many complications that he was not prepared in any way to deal with. "Shit. I hadn't thought of that. What about today?""Don't worry about today, there's very little chance. It's the wrong time in my cycle for it. But there is still a very small chance it could happen. If we're going to...do it... more often, we'll need to use protection. I can't go on the pill without a doctor, and he won't do it without Mom..." She didn't have to go any further. "So you'll need to wear a condom from now on.""Okay, I can live with that. But you have to buy them. That is another part of our bargain." His sister screwed up her face at that: she didn't want to be seen buying condoms, but she nodded her assent."Good. Now, I've got to go watch MacGyver. Talk to you later."As Harry left the room, his sister sat thinking about the day. I don't know how he did it, but I've been well and truly had. Oh, well. There could be worse things... The memory of their recent coupling still fresh in her mind... and other parts.


End file.
